heehawfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4-14
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Barbara Mandrell * Paul Richey and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! Skits and Songs * Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang ** "The Lawrence Welk - Hee Haw Counter-Revolution Polka" * The Quilting Bee ** Marriage can be very tricky * Kornfield Jokes * Gordie's General Store ** Gunilla's purchase wouldn't launder * The Moonshiners ** Insomnia * Doc Campbell ** Minnie can't afford her operation * The Joke Fence - Riddle and Phelps ** Eefing * Barbara Mandrell ** "Show Me" * The Joke Fence - Gordie ** I crossed a vegetable with a funny story. What'd you get? An arti-joke. * Empty Arms Hotel ** Do you have luggage? * Gloom, Despair, and Agony on Me - Archie, Gordie, Grandpa, Roy ** It's not that my marriage license was too much expense But there must have been some mix-up or accidents The license that they issued me must've been for some poodle or collie 'Cause I've been leadin' a dog's life ever since * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** If a gorilla wants to drive your car, my advice is to let him, you see... For you, sir, a rum punch. Thank you. I can taste the rum, but where's the punch? explosion Ask a silly question... * Paul Richey ** "That's When Love Can Begin Again" * Bill Blaylock and The Modern Sounds of Bluegrass ** (instrumental) * Samples Sales ** Topless cars * Doc Campbell ** Nurse Goodbody left her motor running * Salute! ** Haines Falls, New York, population 297 * Minnie and Grandpa's Kitchen ** The fastest angel food cake in the world * The Hagers ** "Country Boy" * Pickin' and Grinnin' * KORN News * Grandpa and Ramona Jones ** "Dooley" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Roses are red, and violets are green. I know it doesn't rhyme, but roses are red, and violets are green 'cause I saw them hangin' on the line. * Barbara Mandrell ** "Satisfied" * Salute! ** Pleasant Hill, Louisiana, population 907 * Gordie's General Store ** I'm a man of few words * Roy Clark ** "Four Walls" * Stringbean's Letter from Home ** That gol'durn hardware store * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp, Gunilla Hutton ** I was overjoyed the day of our weddin' For months I had dreamed of holding you tight But I saw the way our marriage was headin' You watched the TV on our wedding night * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Well, we got quail on the menu, plump and round And mushrooms from the woods, fried up brown And home-canned peaches with rich whipped cream And fresh brewed coffee, the best you've ever seen Yum, yum! * Roy Clark ** (instrumental) * Gordie Tapp ** "Just to Hear All the Readers Digest" * Doc Campbell ** Something wrong with my left lung * Weeping Willie ** I broke my toe * Kornfield Jokes * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Ole Slew Foot" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield